


Date Night

by persephone325



Series: Winter One Shots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva and Bucky go on a date to a carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

"Bucky?" Eva's voice drifted out of the bedroom. She poked her head out of the doorway, and saw Bucky sitting on the couch watching television.

"Yeah? What's up?" He asked, looking towards her.

"Let's go out tonight." She smiled at him. "We don't really have any other plans. I wanna get out for a while." Bucky stood up, returning her smile as he walked over to her.

"Any particular place in mind?" He asked, following her into the bedroom as she headed back to the closet.

"Hmm... What's the date?" She asked, searching through her casual dresses. Bucky chuckled softly.

"June fourth." He replied.

"Oh! Oh my god!" Eva exclaimed suddenly, turning to face Bucky with a gleeful expression on her face. Bucky raised an eyebrow at her. "The carnival! We should go to that carnival tonight! It'll only be around until tomorrow!" She suggested, pulling off her t-shirt and tossing it on the bed.

Bucky smiled as he looked at her barely covered chest. He could see the faint scars on her skin from where she had hurt herself. He wasn't smiling because she had hurt herself. He was smiling because there were no fresh ones. No new scars that needed to be attended to. None that were in the process of healing. He hated seeing the bright red and angry, fresh scars that sometimes marred her beautifully pale skin. It made him feel helpless.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked him, noticing him staring at her silently. He shook his head and looked into her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just..." he paused and stepped towards her, wrapping his right arm around her bare back to hold her close. "I'm just happy that you don't have any new scars, is all." He brought his metal arm up to caress her cheek, gently brushing a few strands away from her eyes. A blush adorned her cheeks, and she looked down.

"Well, I haven't had a reason to." She replied. "The voices haven't been bothering me, mom hasn't called to harass me..." Eva shrugged her shoulders and looked back up at Bucky with a smile on her lips. "Besides," she bit her lip, "I have this amazing boyfriend who is pretty much the reason I wake up in the morning." Eva stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed the only part of his face she could reach; his jaw.

"Oh? Is that so?" Bucky playfully asked, letting her turn back to the closet to find something to wear. "He must be damn lucky to have such a beautiful girl in his life." He chuckled softly and turned to face the dresser. He pulled off his gray shirt, and grabbed a black one out of a drawer.

"Yeah. He really is." Eva replied, pulling out a blue floral print sundress and slipping it over her head. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail, and ran her hands through it to fluff it up a little bit. "Not too sure what he sees in me, though." Eva walked over to the dresser and grabbed a tube of chapstick and put it in her pocket. "I'm broken."

"Hey..." Bucky grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. "You're not broken." He looked down at her. "You're beautiful. We all have our shortcomings." He nodded down at his metal arm. "You're my ангел." Bucky whispered, kissing her forehead. Eva blinked at him, not sure of what to say back to him. "Let's get going, beautiful."

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky and Eva were walking hand in hand around the carnival. She leaned her head against his arm as they walked past a few food vendors.

"You hungry?" Bucky asked, kissing the top of her head. Eva looked up at him, a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you? I'll eat if you do." She replied. Bucky shook his head.

"No. Just wanted to check on you." He smiled, and they began walking again. After a few minutes of wandering around, Eva spoke up.

"Oh, Bucky! Look!" She said excitedly, pointing a finger at one of the game booths. Bucky followed her gaze, and saw rather large stuffed cartoon versions of Steve, Natasha, Clint, and all the other Avengers. Looking closer, he also saw there was one of him. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "What do you think?" Eva asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"You want _another_ me?" Bucky asked, chuckling and shaking his head. Eva nodded excitedly, like a little girl.

"Yeah! That way I won't be so lonely when you go on missions for so long." She replied, already pulling him towards to game booth before he could refuse.

"Welcome, welcome!" The man operating the booth greeted them with a wide smile. "Come to win a prize for your girlfriend?" He asked them. Eva nodded, giggling softly.

"I'll do my best." Bucky replied. "What's the game?" He asked.

"Knock over the bottle pyramid in three balls or less." The man explained. "Hitting them all in one ball gets you your choice of any large prize." He pointed to the Avengers dolls. "Two balls will get you a a medium sized prize." He motioned to the Avengers dolls that were slightly smaller. "Three balls will get you a small prize." Again, there were smaller versions of the Avengers dolls. "If you don't manage to knock down the pyramid, you get your choice of a blow-up version of your favorite Avengers' weapon." Eva looked at the different weapons he mentioned. She could see Hawkeye's bow, inflatable Hulk fists, Thor's hammer, a few different weapons that Natasha used, Iron Man's arc reactor, Steve's shield, and even Bucky's left arm.

"Oh god, Bucky! They have an inflatable version of your arm!" Eva shook her head and looked up at him. She saw the smirk on his face as he chuckled.

"Let's do it." He said, giving the man a dollar and he received three balls from him. "You might want to move out of the way." Bucky said to the vendor. He nodded, and stepped off to the side. Eva also stepped away to give him space. Bucky picked up one of the balls, and held it in his metal hand. A second later, the ball hurtled towards the bottles at an incredible speed. Not only did the entire pyramid fall, but the bottles shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. The ball tore a hole clean through the cloth hanging in the back of the booth.

"Well... That was..." The vendor scratched his head and laughed. "I probably should have expected that." Eva covered her mouth with her hand. At least the vendor seemed to be taking it in stride. "What prize do you want?" He asked Bucky.

"Eva?" Bucky's voice drew her attention, and she looked at him with wide eyes. "You OK, beautiful?" He gently took her hand and pulled her to him.

"I've... I've never seen you use your arm like that before." She shivered against him. He wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He kissed the top of her head.

"No, no. I'm not scared." Eva looked up at him and blushed slightly. Bucky arched one eyebrow and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Never mind..." She bit her lip and looked at the vendor. "The Bucky doll, please!" She smiled and took the stuffed cartoon doll from him.

"Hope you like him." Bucky said as they walked away from the booth.

"I love him." Eva replied, latching onto Bucky's arm again. "Let go on the ferris wheel." She suggested. Bucky nodded as they headed towards it. There was no line for the wheel, thankfully.

"Just you two?" The ferris wheel operator asked. Eva nodded. Bucky motioned for her to sit first in the open swinging chair. She smiled and stepped ahead. Bucky took the opportunity to whisper something in the operator's ear. He smiled and nodded, giving Bucky a thumbs up.

"There's even room for little Bucky to sit." Eva joked as Bucky sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders from behind. She leaned against him as the operator made sure the latch on the swinging chair was secure.

"Have fun, you two." He said. Bucky nodded slightly at him.

"We certainly got lucky that nobody else was in line." Eva looked up at Bucky, smiling sweetly at him. The ride moved smoothly, and Eva eagerly looked around each time the wheel hit its apex. Everyone at the carnival was having such a blast. Little kids were running around with Avengers dolls and blow up toys. A few teenage couples were kissing at various semi-private places. Eva sighed with content. Suddenly, the wheel stopped when it reached the apex of its third rotation. Eva looked around, unsure of what was happening.

"Hey." Bucky whispered in her ear, making her jump slightly. She turned to face him, and was immediately greeted by his lips on hers. His right hand cradled the back of her head as he pulled her closer with his other hand around her waist. Eva whimpered soflty and wrapped her arms around his neck. She parted her lips slightly, playfully grazing his lips with her tongue. Bucky let out a breathy laugh, then pulled away.

"That was smooth..." Eva giggled. Bucky smiled at her, tapping her nose with his index finger.

_BANG! BANG BANG!_

Startled, the two jumped in the ferris wheel chair. Looking up at the sky, bright colors illuminated the area before they fizzled and faded away. Eva smiled and leaned against Bucky as she stared at the colored explosions that lit up the sky.

"Did you plan that?" Eva asked, draping her arm across his chest.

"Maybe." Bucky smirked, gently running his hand through her hair.

"Maybe I'm the one who's lucky, instead of the other way around." She said, listening to the steady rhythm of Bucky's heart in his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's agree to disagree." Bucky joked, gently cupping Eva's chin and tilting her head back. She smiled at him, anticipating what he was planning on doing. He leaned down and placed another kiss on her lips as the fireworks lit up the night sky around them.

**Author's Note:**

> ангел - Angel


End file.
